madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa
Plot As a cub, Alex the Lion was called Alakay and was the son of Zuba, the alpha lion. Though Zuba tries to teach Alakay to be a hunter, the cub is more interested in dancing. When another lion named Makunga challenges Zuba to a fight for the position of alpha lion, Alakay is captured by poachers. Though Zuba tries to rescue his son, Alakay is forced into a crate. Zuba is shot in the ear when he tries to rescue Alakay. The crate falls into the ocean where it drifts to New York. There, Alakay is renamed Alex and sent to the Central Park Zoo where he grew up, meeting Marty, Melman, and Gloria. In the present time, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice and Skipper and his fellow penguins board a repaired airplane in the hopes of using it to fly back to New York. Mort tries to board the plane but King Julien doesn't want him on board and locks him outside. The plane takes off and starts with a relaxing journey, Alex spots Mort clinging to the wing of the plane and waves to him (causing Mort to wave back and fall off the wing into the sea). The plane soon ends up crash-landing in continental Africa when it runs out of fuel. In Africa the animals are amazed to find more of their kind. Alex is reunited with Zuba and his mother. Marty quickly fits into a herd of zebra who all look, sound, and talk exactly like him. Melman takes on the position of witch doctor amongst the animals. Gloria, interested in finding a mate, attracts the attention of a smooth-talking but shallow hippo named [[Moto Moto. Meanwhile, the penguins set about repairing the plane. They carjack several jeeps from New Yorkers on vacation, leaving the tourists stranded and lost in the jungle. Taking charge of the group is Nana, a tough old woman known for having beaten up Alex before he was first shipped out of New York, reminding them that they are New Yorkers and always survive. The next morning Mort washes up on the shore of Africa and sets off to find King Julien, only to be chased by a shark. Unfortunately, life in Africa is not as wonderful as it first seems. Makunga, still determined to take the position of alpha lion, reminds Zuba that Alex must complete a traditional lion coming-of-age challenge. Alex, thinking that the challenge is a dance contest (it is actually a fight) competes against the strongest lion, "Teetsie" (who was recommended by Makunga) and loses quickly. To avoid being forced to banish Alex for failing, Zuba is forced to abdicate and Makunga immediately takes the position and banishes Alex and his family, much to Zuba's anger at Alex. Marty, meanwhile begins to feel upset that all of the zebras are exactly the same as him, leaving him with nothing unique. Melman is happy as a witch doctor until he learns that he has the same spot that had apparently caused the previous witch doctor to die. Melman is also upset about Gloria dating Moto Moto, as Melman has secretly loved her for a long time. Gloria goes on a date with Moto Moto, in a lake, and quickly realizes that he only loves her for her body. The next day, the animals are in a panic when they discover that the watering hole has dried up. Determined to make up for his earlier failure, Alex and Marty decide to risk being shot by hunters and leave the reserve to discover what happened. The pair discover that the stranded New Yorkers, under the instruction of Nana, have dammed the river and built a primitive civilization. Alex is captured and Marty runs for help. Meanwhile, Zuba hears from Makunga what Alex did and goes to rescue him. King Julien suggests that the animals sacrifice one of themselves into the volcano to appease the water gods and regain their water supply. Believing that he will die soon, Melman volunteers to be sacrificed. Gloria stops him just in time and Marty arrives to tell them of Alex's fate. The trio, the penguins, and several chimpanzees use the newly-fixed plane to come to the rescue. Alex meanwhile manages to rescue both himself and his father by dancing for the New Yorkers, who quickly recognize him from the zoo. The other animals rescue the lions with the plane and destroy the dam, freeing the water. Meanwhile, back at the volcano, King Julien complains to Maurice about the sacrifice plan not working ("The science seemed so solid"). Mort turns up and is overjoyed to see King Julien, although Julien is less than thrilled to see him. The shark that was chasing Mort also arrives but falls into the volcano, completing the sacrifice (with Maurice saying "I hope the gods like Seafood") and causing King Julien to think that he brought back the water. As the watering hole restores, Makunga angrily reminds Alex and Zuba that all this won't change anything. However, Alex manages to remove Makunga from power by tricking Nana into attacking him and she drags him back to the other marooned tourists. Zuba makes Alex the alpha lion. The movie ends as Skipper marries a "bobble-head hula doll from the plane" and leaves on a honeymoon in Monte Carlo. Leaving the Lemars, Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria to happily remain in Africa with Alex's parents. Trivia *Bernie Mac's last animated feature. This movie was dedicated to him. *The sequel Madagascar 3 (2012) was confirmed months before this one came out. *Moto Moto means 'Hot Hot' in Swahili. *The song from this movie, "Time 2 Move It/I Like To Move It", was used in a 2008 Chrysler car commercial. *A specially-made segment featuring Julien and Private was used as part of a 2008 Comcast Digital Voice commercial. *A specially-made segment featuring Alex, Gloria, Melman, Marty, and the penguins was used as part of a 2008 McDonald's restaurant commercial. *Alex's family birth-mark is shaped like the continent of Africa, including the island of Madagascar. *The aircraft used in the escape attempt is based on a Lockheed L-10 Electra, similar to one used by Amelia Earhart. *The hippopotamus who asks if Alex is dancing about a plane crash is voiced by Stacy Ferguson, better known by her stage name, Fergie. *Ville Valo, the lead singer of the Finnish band 'H.I.M.' does the voice for "Moto Moto" in the Finnish version of the movie. *Jada Pinkett Smith plays the part of Gloria, the Hippo. Her daughter Willow Smith plays young Gloria in the movie. Ben Stiller's son, Quinn Dempsey Stiller, plays the part of the young Alex. *'Jeffrey Katzenberg', the assistant CEO of DreamWorks does the voice of the boy knocked off the crescent moon by penguins when the DreamWorks logo comes up. *The film's original title was Madagascar 2: The Crate Escape. Many publicity items and memorabilia were made with this title before a late change. *All of the zebras in the film were voiced by Chris Rock. *The first Madagascar movie to release in IMAX. Goofs *'Continuity': The birthmark on Alex's paw appears and disappears between shots. *'Anachronisms': The newspaper headline showing Alex being rescued from his crate is dated 'April 8, 1972', yet World Trade Center 2 was not completed until 1973. This would also put Alex's current age at around 36. *'Continuity': There is a shot in which the monkey is cutting through the middle frame with a grinder, then in the next shot he actually completes the task on the rear one. *'Continuity': In the very end of the movie, Alex glances at Marty's butt, which has a bite mark supposedly made by Alex in Madagascar (2005). However, the mark cannot be seen in any other scene that shows Marty's butt, such as the very first one when they are all shaking their butts with the music. *'Continuity': In fight between the old lady an Alex on the African road, at the end, we see a shot of the bus directly behind them, but after the fight, the old lady walks quite a ways to get to the bus. *'Continuity': In the scene where the penguins steal the tour jeep, the tour guide has no gun yet he has one when the humans pick up the old lady after the penguins leave with the jeep. *'Continuity': When they ram the dam you can clearly see the old lady purse fly into the water and go down with the dam but they later give it to Makunga. *'Continuity': At the beginning of the film when the zoo-keeper places Alex on the newspapers on top of a stone table where Alex performs, the newspaper disappears moments later. *'Continuity': The birth mark on Alex's paw was never seen in Madagascar (2005). *'Incorrectly regarded as goofs': The title, "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa," might appear to be misleading since Madagascar can be considered part of the African continent. However, whether Madagascar is strictly part of Africa is perhaps geographically debatable, and certainly politically debatable. Technically, Madagascar is an island east of Africa. Politically, there is no pan-African government, and attempts to have Madagascar integrated into the African Union have historically been abortive. Furthermore, considering the various botched plans involved in the plot, the filmmakers undoubtedly intended the subtitle "Escape 2 Africa" to be somewhat ironic. *'Continuity': After Nana beats up Alex on the road, she gets back on the tour jeep and it drives away. Alex picks up her purse, dumps it out and drops it on the ground. Later, after the penguins hijack the jeep and drive over Nana, her fellow tourist says "Lady, I found your pocketbook," and returns it to her, when they were obviously a lot farther down the road from the initial Alex and Nana fight location. *'Anachronisms': At the beginning of Madagascar (2005), Marty celebrates his 10th birthday, which would put his birth year at late 1990s. However, in Madagascar 2 it is shown that Marty is already at the Central Park Zoo (as a colt) when Alex arrives in 1972. Other Photos |} Category:Episodes